Blood History
by Onneouji
Summary: Todo rey tiene un pasado...Y un caballero al que proteger


Al fin me anime a subirlo..Tengo al menos unos 4 capítulos.

Este es un AU medieval. Sera un Iwaoi y posiblemente tenga Bokuroo.

 **Notas Extras:** _Por si se confunden un poco._

Kageyama es el hermano mayor de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi es el hermanastro de Kageyama y Oikawa, su madre fue una mujer de compañía.

Aquí no se revela mucho de Oikawa, pero mas adelante se dirán algunas cosas de su pasado.

Oikawa no es humano.

 _Haikyuu no me pertenece. La historia si._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.** _El tiempo es ahora._

Nunca hubo un nosotros, me atrevo a decir que siempre fue amo y sirviente. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy yo con mi espada en mano jurándote lealtad y fidelidad hasta después de tu muerte. La cuna de oro es de reyes, lo sé perfectamente bien. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tus ojos frágiles y azules; tu piel blanca como la nieve y tu cabello como la negra noche. Fue en ese momento que decidí que tú eras mi enemigo. Tú ponías en peligro su existencia, su lugar en el trono.

Lastimarte no era algo que me gustara, aun con todo el rencor que tenía hacia ti, no podía hacerlo. Siempre me detenía, me quedaba atrapado entre el sentir y el hacerlo. En ese momento no lo supe, pero cuando llego el momento de la verdad solo pasó. Mis manos se movieron por si solas, mi cuerpo solo reacciono ante el peligro y en ese momento, el único peligro era tú.

Solo escogí lo que mi corazón pidió y lo que mi mente grito. Era él, siempre fue él…Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de eso. Nunca fuiste tú, siempre fue él.

Quiero proteger esa sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

―Iwa…Tengo miedo ―

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, debía ocultarte, esconderte de todos y alejarte del reino. Con la caída de Seijo, no había forma de mantenerte seguro y fuera del peligro. Tu pequeño cuerpo temblaba y aun así me sonreías, o eso era lo que intentabas hacer inútilmente. Tus manos se aferraron a mi ropa y yo solo pude acariciar tu cabello. Aunque todo estuviera en mi contra, no iba a dejarte. Fue en ese momento que lo supe y acepte la maldición que ahora cargo conmigo. Estos sentimientos prohibidos que nunca veras y el odio inmenso hacia tu hermano.

El castillo empezó a caer con cada paso que dábamos. Mi espada esta manchada con su sangre. Sé que me tienes miedo, sé que una parte de ti me odia, después de todo fui yo quien hirió a tu hermano, fui yo quien te alejo de él. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estés a mi lado, me alegra. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque una sonrisa tuya puede hacer mi corazón latir con desesperación. Olvido el dolor de mi pecho, la sangre que mancha mi ropa; intento recordar cómo es que terminamos así. El ruido llena mis pensamientos, puedo escuchar atentamente cada grito de ayuda y no me importa. Mi mente y cuerpo solo piensan en ti y en como alejarte de todo.

―Iwa ¿A dónde vamos?

―Muy lejos Oikawa.

El castaño sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando. Kageyama había asesinado al rey y reina; a Oikawa eso no le importa mucho. Aunque siempre fue considerado un niño mimado, sus padres nunca estuvieron presentes en su vida. El único recuerdo que tiene de ellos es de cuando cumplió los 4 años y le presentaron a Iwaizumi.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferran a la ropa del moreno. Oikawa no quiere soltarlo, no quiere dejar ir a Iwaizumi. Su pequeño cuerpo siempre se estremece al contacto del mayor; su corazón late desesperado cada vez que ese lo acaricia, pero también sabe que no es el único que siente eso.

Odia a Kageyama por intentar alejarlo de Iwaizumi, lo odia por haberle robado sus labios y no le importa si son hermanos de sangre o no, solo lo quiere lejos, muy lejos de Iwaizumi y de él.

El ruido del rió me tranquiliza; nuestra respiración agitada y nuestras pisadas se mezclan con el ruido natural del bosque. Me siento tranquilo conmigo mismo, te he alejado del peligro todo lo que mis piernas me permitían. Tu mirada no demuestra miedo, me atrevo a decir que para ti esto es como un paseo de campo, pero tus manos tiemblan y se aferran con fuerzas a las mías. Estamos lejos de Seijo, de tus amigos, de tu familia. Tus ojos curiosos me miran con muchas preguntas, pero no dices nada porque lo más probable es que tú sepas cual es la verdad. Te despeino intentando borrar por unos momentos esos pensamientos deprimentes que te invaden.

― Maki y Matsu…ellos...

―Deberías preocuparte por mí y no por ellos, Kusokawa. Esos dos son peor que la mala hierba.

― ¿Estas celoso? Iwa está celoso ―sus labios forman una sonrisa. Sus manos se mueven haciendo gestos en el aire.

Iwaizumi solo sonríe con ternura y devoción; no puede evitar sentirse de esa forma, Oikawa era capaz de influenciarlo al punto de sentir que todo dependía de los deseos del niño.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Iremos a ver al famoso rey sabio de ojos amarillos.

Iwaizumi no es tonto, la expresión de Oikawa le dice que aquella idea no le agrada. Desconoce las razones del niño, pero la única persona en la que puede confiar era él. Aquel rey de aspecto llamativo y de comportamiento bizarro.

Suspira cansado; la noche los había alcanzado y la idea de dormir a la intemperie en medio del bosque no le agradaba.

Iwaizumi cogió la pequeña cintura de Oikawa y con una mano lo arrastro hasta unos grandes arbustos. El clima en las afueras de Seijo era cálido y las noches no eran frías como lo eran en la capital del reino. El castaño cruza sus brazos con molestia, no le gusta ser tratado como un saco de papas, pero sabe que Iwaizumi intenta ser todo lo amable posible con él, después de todo ya no es un príncipe, ya no tiene un reino ni una ciudad que proteger e Iwaizumi ya no es su caballero.

Oikawa a sus 12 años ha descubierto lo que es perderlo todo en tan solo un instante.

―Iwaizumi…ahora. Nosotros.

―Escucha Oikawa ―el mayor soba sus manos intentando conseguir algo de calor. Su mirada es penetrante, fría y Oikawa se siente desnudo ante aquellos ojos― Sin importa quien seas tú o lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

―Aun si…busco venganza…aun si mis manos se manchan de sangre inocente…Aun si me convierto en un ser despreciable.

Iwaizumi quien en ninguno momento aparto su mirada del menor, solo puede morderse el labio con frustración. No quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo Oikawa como el príncipe que era, debía reclamar su reino y para hacerlo la sangre de muchos debía ser derramada― No. Tú eres un príncipe y futuro rey de Seijo. Tú no debes ensuciarte, solo debes ver hacia adelante… Quien cargara con todo seré yo, Oikawa.

―Iwaizumi, es mi deber... ―el menor no quiere llorar. No debe hacerlo, pero las palabras del pelinegro aprietan su corazón con fuerza― Es mi deber…Es mi obligación.

―Tooru ― responde con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Ya había tomado su decisión, incluso mucho antes de que todo pasara. Iwaizumi siempre ha sabido que mientras Oikawa viva, el no sería libre― Te amo.

Oikawa llora aferrándose a Iwaizumi. Esas simples palabras lograron romperlo por completo. Aquellas sonrisas falsas; las miradas de valentía, todo se cae lentamente frente al mayor y a Oikawa no le importa mostrarse débil ante él. Su corazón late desesperado. Sus uñas se clavan en los brazos del moreno, intentando por todos los medios creer en sus palabras, aunque una parte de él le diga que son ciertas, Oikawa no lo cree así. Porque el recuerdo de Iwaizumi y Kageyama está fresco en su mente, así como el dolor que sintió en ese momento.

― Hajime… Eres un romántico ― susurra entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del azabache.

― Y tú eres un enano llorón ―responde con burla.

 _..._

Han pasado cuatro días desde que dejamos Seijo. Lo único que me mantiene despierto es el ruido de Oikawa.

* * *

No puedo detener el acelerado pulso de mi corazón. Mis manos tiemblan ante este sentimiento y mis ojos lloran desesperado ¿Realmente tiene que pasar esto? Intento gritar tu nombre, hacerte ver que estoy aquí, a tu lado y, sin embargo, ahora solo soy un efímero recuerdo.

Mis manos frotan mis ojos, quiero calmar este vacío que amenaza con absorberme. Parece tan lejano aquel recuerdo de nuestra adolescencia, nuestras risas y nuestras alegrías….Ahora solo eres tú y yo soy solo un simple desconocido.

Ya no existe un mañana, ni existió un presente ¿Estoy por mi cuenta ahora?

La lluvia empieza a caer en silencio y triste. Mis lágrimas se mezclan con el agua y mis mejillas rojas, arden de dolor.

Fue lo correcto, murmuraste. Es lo mejor, me hiciste creer. Sabíamos que iba acabar dijiste y solo te alejaste, mezclándote con las personas en medio de aquella calle llena de luces y colores.

Y aun así no te odie. Te amé con más locura, con más desesperación. No supe en que momento, pero tú ya no me mirabas, tus ojos no me seguían y tus manos solo podían acariciar su cuerpo. Tus sonrisas ahora eran de él, tus amables palabras y regaños; tus pensamientos y acciones…Todo era de él.

Estoy sentado en un trono lleno de sangre. Mi costado derecho está abierto con la herida de tu espada y mis ojos aun no pueden creer que fuiste tú quien lo hizo ¿Me cambiaste por él? ¿Valió la pena? Son solo preguntas que invaden mi mente.

Quiero respuestas, quiero saber el porqué.

El azabache observa en silencio los fríos cuerpos de los reyes a un lado. No sonríe, pero tampoco llora ¿Qué es lo que debería sentir? Ni el mismo logra comprenderlo. Su corazón ha dejado de latir hace mucho tiempo atrás y su mente solo es un mar de pensamientos confusos.

 _Seré fuerte..._


End file.
